


‘was it better?’

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Moon Taeil, Degradation, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT), Polyamory, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Moon Taeil, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Lee Taeyong, hinted nct ot21 relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: the war between donghyuck and taeyong to see who can fuck taeil the best.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	1. donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> bottom taeil = bestest boy.
> 
> enjoy ((:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck leads taeil to a secret place only he knows to show taeil what he’s really missing out on.

“please—” taeil whimpers as he slams himself against his bedroom door, trying to stop a certain someone for escaping, “—donghyuck don’t leave! i want to continue!”

“tough luck.” donghyuck replied, shoving taeil out the way so he can leave (though he wasn’t actually going to leave taeil in the state he was in, it was just part of the plan) and smirked when the elder scurried out his bedroom, following donghyuck like a lost puppy.

the younger male arrived at the front door to his apartment, which he shared with the rest of 127. taeil snook past him and blocked the door with his arms, his face wide eyed and dazed, “it isn’t fair!”

donghyuck caressed taeil’s cheek before putting on his shoes, “life isn’t fair illie, let’s go.”

“g-go where?!” taeil asked, his voice heightening because of embarrassment. why embarrassment? you may ask, well taeil currently has a situation in his pants, a situation which could be easily noticed if he didn’t have one of his big sweaters on.

“lets go to the park, it seems like a nice time of day to go for a walk, don’t you think?” donghyuck asked, amusement lacing his honey like voice.

“i-i don’t think that would be a very good idea donghyuck—”

the younger places a finger at taeil’s lips, successfully shutting him up. “if we keep arguing like this, your never going to get what you want, and that’s not good, is it, illie bear?”

“not good.” taeil replies, his bottom lip jutting out the tiniest bit against donghyuck’s finger at the fact he’s going to have to wait go get what he wants.

taeil moved away from the door and let donghyuck pull him though it, making sure he had his shoes on first. the younger called out to the members inside and told them they’d be out for a while. johnny warned them to be back by 8pm.

“see, this is nice, isn’t it?” donghyuck asked once they’d gotten on a crowded bus, luckily no one seemed like they noticed the two idols. it was also good that they had black hair at the moment so they didn’t attract more attention to themselves.

“y-yes.” taeil stuttered out, keeping to short sentences to try and keep in his moans.  trying to do this was very hard considering that every turn and bump in the road had donghyuck’s knee colliding with the elders already painfully hard dick.

sometimes, donghyuck teased taeil with the small grab of the ass and/or the slide of a hand going under his long sweater. the taller always felt accomplished when he made the elders face heat up in embarrassment.

“s-stop donghyuck— we’re in public!” taeil whispered urgently into the younger’s ear. the latter replied with the answer of ‘it was an accident!’ and that the, quote on quote, ‘bus was making me do it!’ which taeil didn’t believe in the slightest.

“next stop yeouido park.” the driver of the bus announced, and donghyuck pulled away from taeil quite naturally, making it look like he had just fallen onto taeil while the bus was driving.

the two, already close to the entrance of the bus, walked to the front, donghyuck insisting that taeil should go first.

when the bus eventually came to a stop, the elder thanked the bus driver and made his way out, the younger male following right behind him, sparing a wave to the guy driving before pulling taeil to the park in front of them quite eagerly.

“hyuck stop walking so fast! you said a walk not a run.” taeil whined as he lightly jogged to keep up with donghyuck’s fast walking.

the younger slowed, commenting on the fact that taeil’s legs were shorter which the smaller didn’t appreciate in the slightest.

“where are we going?” taeil asked when they started to travel through some over grown path, somewhere near the back of the secluded park.

donghyuck pointed though some bushes, “there’s a cute bench over there, it’s very secretive, i wanted to show you it.”

“but why would we need to go to a bench in the middle of a park when we can just sit on one right outside our apartment?” taeil asked, curiously, not really understanding what they were doing there. that was one of the things donghyuck liked about taeil, he could be unbelievably innocent sometimes.

“like i said, it’s a cute bench.”

the elders eyebrows furrowed, but decided to not press on the matter further and continued to walk behind donghyuck, hand in hand.

eventually donghyuck crouched and shuffled though a small hole in-between some bushes, taeil followed after, fitting in easily compared to the younger.

“oh there is a bench!” taeil exclaimed, doubting that there would be one in the first place. it was dark and wooden with patterns decorating the back, sitting in the middle of trees and bushes, quite secluded from the rest of the park.

donghyuck tutted, “i can’t believe you didn’t believe me,” he frowned, “baekhyun hyung told me about this place, apparently sm had gotten it put here when the park was getting re-constructed or something.”

taeil sat down, feeling the wood with his hands. donghyuck sat next to him, placing a hand on taeil’s plump thighs, giving it a small squeeze.

the younger’s hand the proceeded to travel further up taeil’s thigh, going dangerously close to his still hard cock which was sitting uncomfortably in his jeans.

“d-donghyuck?” taeil questioned, his voice trying to give way, when the latter’s thumb brushed the head.

“shh~” the taller shushed him, sliding himself of the bench and kneeling in between taeil’s parted legs, “just enjoy it illie.”

donghyuck hands traveled up the elder’s legs, stopping on his hips to give them a small squeeze before they made their way to the front of taeil’s jeans.

he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down with the help of taeil who lifted up his bottom. donghyuck pulled them down till they were at his ankles and once they were, his hand slid through taeil’s boxers and pulled his leaking cock out of his pants.

taeil moaned at the sensation, his cock had been neglected for over 20 minutes now and finally getting some release was like heaven to him.

when donghyuck started to jerk him off, slowly may he add, taeil’s hips canted up into the younger hand, eager for some more friction.

“patience taeil, you’ll get what you want soon enough.” donghyuck told the elder, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw taeil’s eyes screw shut in pleasure.

taeil shook his head, whining out a: “but it hurts!”

donghyuck didn’t reply after that, as he had started to jerk taeil of faster. the elder felt himself get closer to release and once he tightened up like a bow string and whispered, “i-i’m close hyuck,” the younger let go of taeil’s cock, watching as it twitched slightly.

the smaller eyes opened quickly, “donghyuck!”

“it’s alright illie,” the younger replied, standing and sitting on the bench once again. he patted his lap, taeil recognised this as a sign to straddle him.

the elders eyes lit up in excitement and slid over the bench before placing himself on donghyuck’s lap carefully, making sure he didn’t hurt him in any way.

by the time taeil had sat on donghyuck, the younger already had his joggers and pants off, the pieces of clothing in pools around his ankles.

taeil jerked forwards, his forehead coming into contact with donghyuck’s shoulder when the younger grabbed both of their cocks and started to rub them against each other.

even though they’d already started, taeil felt the pleasure was overwhelming. he let out a moan, “hyuck, what happens if someone hears?!”

donghyuck laughed. “i guess i’ll just have to shut you up, won’t i?” he says, sucking on the junction between taeil’s neck and jaw, leaving a small purple mark.

the younger’s hand let go of taeil and his own length which the smaller let out a whimper to, as he was so close to releasing.

donghyuck pulls taeil closer, his cock grazing over taeil’s puckered hole. “you ready?” he asks, a hand placing itself on the elders hip while the other caresses his cheek.

taeil nodded, covering his mouth as he was painfully aware of how loud he could be. he lifted himself up and used his other hand to position himself on donghyuck dick before he sunk down and completely bottomed out.

“slow down taeil— ah!” donghyuck moaned breathily, his lips grazing the elders ear, “just because i prepped you earlier doesn’t mean you can just— do that!”

taeil giggled, feeling a shoot of pleasure going down to his abdomen knowing he caused donghyuck to feel like this. “i’m gonna move now.” the elder stated and started moving his hips in a circular motion.

donghyuck’s hand that was on his cheek flew to taeil’s hip instantly, “oh my god.” he muttered out.

after a while, donghyuck adjusted to the heat surrounding his length and the slow circular motions that came along with it, he kissed taeil sweetly, pulling away only to breath and ask: “ready?”

“ready.” the smaller replied.

donghyuck slowly began to thrust, thrusting into taeil, pulling out half way, and then thrusting again. 

taeil began to feel an amazing sensation come about his body, and it bloomed and burst each time donghyuck’s cock hit his prostate.

he started moaning, quite loudly, which made the younger put his hand over taeil’s mouth urgently.

“faster, donghyuck,” taeil managed to hiss through the tallers hand, as the immense pleasure he was feeling stunted his ability to speak. the elder obeyed, which made taeil begin to breathe even harder than before. 

“oh-, that’s good!” taeil’s muffled words made donghyuck become more excited than before, and as he sped his thrusts he bent over and kissed taeil’s neck once more, placing a small hickey next to the one he’d put there earlier. god knows the stylists won’t be happy about this. 

donghyuck continued to thrust and suck taeils’s neck, while the younger breathed hard and fast as his hands clawed at donghyuck’s back.

they were both nearing their climax.

the younger’s thrusts were beginning to get sloppier as his hands slipped away from taeil’s mouth, and taeil’s eyebrows knitted tightly together due to pleasure.

soon, he began to really moan but donghyuck couldn’t bring himself to cover his mouth, too entranced by the heavenly sounds.

“i’m close, hyuck.”

“so am I.” the taller replies, as he pulls away from taeil’s neck, briefly looking at the marks he’s made before his eyes screw shut.

taeil began to let out high-pitched moans, as donghyuck thrusted harder and faster than before. the younger was moaning too, though quieter than taeil and deeper, as he threaded his hand though taeil’s hair, guiding him so they could kiss.

both men moaned into the kiss, until finally, taeil had to break it, his release suddenly hitting him like a truck— “donghyuck!” he almost screamed, but slapped a hand over his mouth as he remembered where he was.

taeil shuddered violently before letting loose all over his and donghyuck’s stomachs but mostly donghyuck’s.

the younger let out a low, loud groan, before releasing himself into taeil’s ass.

taeil collapsed into donghyuck’s arms in exhaustion. he felt euphoric.

“that was…” taeil panted, nuzzling his head into donghuck’s chest. “...amazing.” donghyuck smiled a bit, pulling taeil closer into his arms.

“better than taeyong?” donghyuck asked, a sneaky smile forming, drawing little circles into taeil’s shoulder.

“don’t tell him, but yes” taeil mumbled, a smile taking over his own features, looking up slightly to see donghyuck’s reaction. he began to chuckle, before cupping taeil’s cheek and kissing him gently.

“i’m glad to hear it.” he replies when they break the kiss.


	2. taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong hears what taeil and donghyuck did the day before and to say he was mad was an understatement. he decides to do something about it, starting by calling taeil over to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more hardcore than what i usually do in my story’s so if your not comfortable with bondage, degradation and punishments then please don’t read this chapter thank you!

“taeil hyung.” jungwoo calls from where he was standing at the elders doorway, his hand resting on the door as he pushes it open.

taeil looks up at him in alarm, not hearing his call since he had headphones on.

the elders eyes travel to jungwoo’s hand. he thought about what happened the day before with donghyuck and the way he voluntarily slammed himself against the door trying to stop the maknae of 127 from escaping. taeil lightly blushed at the thought.

the smaller took his headphones off and placed them so they hung around his neck. “hi jungwoo, what’s up?” taeil asks with a smile on his face.

”taeyong hyung wants to see you.” he replies, his voice becoming quieter and quieter with every word. it worried taeil slightly. he hadn’t heard what happened between him and donghyuck had he? more specifically what he had said. “i don’t think it’s good news.” jungwoo continues as he walked over timidly to sit next to his eldest hyung.

“why? what happened?” taeil asked worriedly as jungwoo sat down a hand placing itself on the eldest thigh.

jungwoo’s features are taken over by a look of pure and utter disbelief. he scoffs lightly and an unbelieving look becomes apparent on his face, “you didn’t hear?”

”hear what?” taeil started to think about the time he left jaemin in the supermarket. taeyong had been furious when he found out and refused to see him for a day or two since jaemin was ‘his child’, whatever that meant. there was also the time when he forgot to bring doyoung his soup when he was ill and, of course, taeyong was angry about that. so he thought back a bit and then remembered that he left jisung at a coffee shop last week, maybe he was mad about that.

”nothing.” jungwoo replies, standing. he turns to face taeil, “you should go see him soon, he’ll probably get angrier the more you wait though.” taeil nods and jungwoo exits the room.

“may as well get this over with quickly.” taeil mumbles to himself, taking off his headphones and switching off his music.

taeil rises from his bed, plugging his phone into its charger and then leaves his room, walking down the corridor to the stairs which would lead him to the kitchen, the place where your most likely to find taeyong this time of day.

taeil jogs down the stairs, making loud thumping noises as he did so. he did this all the time to annoy yuta, which he succeeded in doing when said male shouted at him from upstairs.

the eldest member of nct walks into the kitchen to find nearly everyone but taeyong. “anyone seen taeyong? he wants to see me.” taeil asks the people in the room.

kun is the first to answer, not looking up from where he was making something that looked like chocolate cake, “oh we know.” that answer earned a snigger from ten.

”shut up— how does everyone know BUT me?” taeil frowns, “whatever, where is he?”

”his room probably,” ten replies for kun who was now putting the cake in the oven. “nice ass by the way.” he comments as kun bends down.

kun stands up quickly and turns so he’s facing ten, ”that was extremely unnecessary!” he then addresses taeil who was looking at the two in amusement, “what ten said.”

”about your ass or—”

”you know what i mean!” kun screeches in embarrassment, “get away, both of you, out of my kitchen.”

taeil scurries off and as he looks behind him, even though kun told them to get out, he sees ten chose to stay and continue to annoy kun. “classic kunten.” he mumbles before he makes his way back up the stairs, stomping like before to annoy yuta once again.

”i’ll kill you, not even worried about it.” yuta replies as taeil reaches the top of the stairs.

taeil moves to the side to let yuta go down the stairway and gives him a small kiss on the cheek as an apology for being so annoying.

the elder continues on his journey to taeyong’s room and once he arrives, taeil knocks on the door. he’s met with a come in. and he does.

”hey yong!” taeil says cheerily as he opens the door, but that soon changes when he notices the look of thunder across taeyong’s normally angel like face. today his face looks almost devil like, taeil didn’t like it one bit.

”taeil.” he greets plainly. taeyong stands up from his bed and strolls over to taeil, walking till he’s a few feet in front of him and then stops.

“is everything okay?” the elder asks, not mentioning the fact that taeyong didn’t use honourifics.

”i heard what you did.” taeyong continues, not answering taeil’s question but instead ignoring it.

taeil’s eyes widen, ”if this is about leaving jisung in that coffee shop last week; i’m sorry! i forgot he was there!”

taeyong’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. taeil mutters a ‘shit’ when he realises that’s not what the taller was on about. “you did what?!” taeyong asks, his face taking over a shocked expression instead of that one expression where he looks like he’s going to murder someone.

”um... nothing?” taeil said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the plain white wall in front of him.

taeyong sighed in disapproval, “i’ll talk to you about that later. right now, let me ask you this one thing: does donghyuck really fuck you better?”

it was taeil’s turn for his face to turn into a look of shock. he told donghyuck to not tell anyone, especially taeyong. now he thinks back on it, taeyong screamed donghyuck’s name through the dorm as he ran off yesterday, maybe that was the reason he had shouted. “it isn’t what you think!”

”oh really?” taeyong asks, that devil like expression taking over his face once more, “that isn’t what you said?”

taeil watches as taeyong pulls his phone out of his pocket and proceeds to open some type of app. taeyong then played a recording into the room.

taeil cringed when he recognised it as his own moans with the occasional groan of donghyuck and at the end he hears voices, saying something he remembers like it was yesterday (which it was), “‘was it better than taeyong?’ ‘don’t tell him, but yeah.”

“okay i can explain—” taeil starts to say before his cut off by taeyong grabbing his wrist and pulling him onto his bed.

“what’s your safe word?”

”oh god.” taeil mutters under his breath, he knows he’s gotten himself in deep shit now, “b- button, my safe word is button.”

taeyong smiles at him and says “good boy.” before he walks to one of the drawers in his room and pulls out something taeil can’t see.

for a while, taeil’s body works on autopilot. he only scarcely remembers taeyong tying his hands to the back of the bed. his mind was hazy.

“have you been a good kitten?" is the thing that pulls taeil out of his thoughts.

taeyong’s voice sent shivers down taeil’s spine. his arms were tied to the head rest of taeyong’s bed. he was laying on his back naked, the singers legs spread apart by the younger’s hands. and unfortunately for taeil, he was not gagged since taeyong liked to hear him.

”i- i have.. taeyong." taeil’s voice shook with not fear, but anticipation for what was going to happen in the following hour.

taeyong struck taeil’s rosey cheek with something he didn’t know, with enough force to leave a mark. the smaller let out a sharp yelp of shock, not expecting 

"kitten, i don’t think you have."

"i have! i swear!" taeil said. his lower lip trembled. he’d been tied up for what felt like hours, though it had only been a few minutes. but the anticipation was eating at him making time go slower.

"don’t lie to me, kitten," taeyong growled. he pressed his thumb against a pre-existing bruise on taeil’s cheek. the elder whined but said nothing. “fucking donghyuck in public doesn’t sound like good behaviour to me. your a slut, you like going from man to man, don’t you?”

taeil hesitated, earning himself even more pressure on the bruise. "i’m a slut! i-i love moving from man to man!"

taeyong grinned devilishly. taeil slowly blinked with a small tear falling out his eye. the reality was that they both loved what they did. taeil loved to be slammed up against walls and being treated like garbage, though he wouldn’t let anyone but taeyong see him like this. taeyong loved controlling him and breaking taeil down, bit by bit. taeil loved taeyong because he never pushed him past his limits- since that would be abuse. for taeyong, he loved the aftercare too- it was where some of their sweetest moments had happened.

"you know you’ve been bad, letting donghyuck fuck you like that. should i gag you? over stimulate you?"

taeil said nothing and instead he looked at taeyong in shame. he knew what he did wrong but did it really mean that much to taeyong? taeil guessed it did.

"you know the rules, speak when your spoken to." taeyong commanded. as he pulled on taeil’s black hair.

"i- i’m sorry," taeil croaks out, “i’ve been bad.”

taeil watched as taeyong walked away once again to that drawer. he wondered what taeyong was going to get out. taeil yelped when he heard the snap of the whip and the sting on his stomach.

taeil’s chest was hit over and over again until the pain was nearing unbearable. tears left his tired eyes, as his stomach beams littered with red marks, a contrast from his usually soft pale tummy.

taeyong dropped the whip on the floor, figuring that he could pick it up when the scene was over. he wiped taeil’s tears away. leaning over taeil’s body, he nibbled on the singer’s earlobe and whispered, "you took your punishment so well, kitten."

"thank you," taeil whispered. he heard taeyong walk away again. once again, he had no idea what he was going to get.

"are you ready for my cock?" taeyong asked as he came back into view. taeil looked at him just before he slathered his cock in lube, taking in the sight of his dick in all it’s glory.

"yes taeyong." taeil’s entire body shivered. "please! i need your cock so bad. i’ll do anything, just please fuck me!" taeil knew his begging was good enough when he felt taeyong’s cock pressing against his hole. without warning, the bigger man pushed in all the way. "more," taeil cried.

taeyong gave no mercy as he slammed into taeil's, small figure. his large hands found themselves clasping the elders hips.

when taeyong had thrusted into taeil for a while, taeil whimpered out a weak, "taeyong— please let me cum!"

"you know you're only allowed to cum when i give you permission," the rapper growled. he pulled taeil’s hair as taeyong could feel his orgasm building up and before he could stop himself, he filled taeil insides with his cum. "cum for me kitten," whispers taeyong. taeil came hard with a scream of pleasure which he suspected the whole dorm heard. both of them panting, taeyong pulled out of the elders tight hole and said, "you did so good for me, kitten. i’m proud of you."

taeyong moved so he could untie taeil’s arms. pain shot through the smaller man's limbs as they resumed their normal position. the rapper wrapped his arms around taeil and whispered, "was i better than donghyuck?"

taeil smiles slightly before replying with, “definitely better than donghyuck.” and a nod to accompany it.

"i love you." taeyong kissed taeil’s forehead and pulled him closer. “now explain what happened at the coffee shop with jisung before i explode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put a warning about how hardcore this is compared to my usual story’s in the notes before so you can’t tell me i didn’t warn you!!

**Author's Note:**

> i think i’ve gotten an obsession with bottom taeil but whatever.


End file.
